The day the Autobots turned evil
by DarkandTwistedTales
Summary: G1 series fanfic. What if the Autobots turned evil? Rating may go up.
1. Chapter 1Somethings you cant risk

Authoress Note: Hi I'm a girl who likes Transformers. I started watching the G1 series, it's pretty cool. I wanted to write a story where the Autobots turn evil. I may have to do some research. In the G1 series I am on episode 14, but I need to pay attention to it more. This is based on the G1 series.

"Optimus? Are there any Decpticons nearby?" Spike asked.

"Luckily, no;But, that doesn't mean were safe from them." Optimus Prime responded. "Megatron will keep trying to get energon, so we must keep guarding."

"It's been a few weeks since they've attacked at all." Spike replied. "Could they be planing something?"

"Possibly.." Optimus Prime responded. "That is why I want you, Sparkplug and Chip to stay here. The plan could be about getting you, and we can't risk that. We've dealt with mind control of your father and that was bad enough."

"How do we know if it involves us?" Spike asked.

"We don't, but if it does, we'll protect you. I couldn't live with myself if Megatron killed you." Optimus Prime responded. "So that's why you'll stay here. None of the Autobots could cope with anyone's death either. So, I'll go search alone."

"But, Optimus...it's dangerous to go alone!" Spike yelled.

"I know,but it would be better than if anyone of you died." He responded and left.

Spike tried to exit, but BumbleBee stopped him.

"Spike,no! We have to follow Optimus Prime's orders. And besides he could be right about you being part of the plan, or that they have being planning something big."

"Can't you go after him?" Spike yelled.

"No...I said we have to follow Prime's orders." BumbleBee said.

"But,...what about the incident with the Dino bots?" Asked Spike.

"That's different, we had no other choice." Bumblebee said.

"Fine! If you want Optimus Prime to die!" Spike yelled and stormed off.

"Spike...don't yell at BumbleBee." Scolded Spike's father, Sparkplug.

"But, dad! Optmius could-" Spike protested.

"He will not die!" Sparkplug yelled back.

Spike sighed and wandered off.


	2. Chapter 2The Deal

Meanwhile...

Optimus Prime was alone searching for any trace of Decpticons.

"Hmm...I wonder where they could of gone. I don't see any signs that they've been here recently. They couldn't have given up, I know Megatron, he wouldn't give up." He mumbled to himself. "There's somthing rather odd going on, I better keep searching."

"There you are Optimus Prime...I've been looking for you." Megatron said, as he stepped out the shadows. However, what confused Optimus Prime, was that Megatron said it in a rather kind tone.

Prime got into a fighting stance.

"I do not wish to fight you Prime." Megatron hissed.

"Yeah...like I'm suppoused to belive that Megatron!" Optimus Prime shouted back.

"You should." Megatron said. "I have a deal to form with you..."

"Why would you forrm a deal with me?" Optimus Prime asked appalled.

"Well, maybe it would be better for us...if we teamed up." Megatron said.

"Team up? Why?" Optimus Prime asked.

"Well, it's obvious we have common goal..." Megatron said.

"I see...,but why would you do this now?" Optimus Prime asked.

"Well, it would be better than it is now...I,mean with the war between, The Autobots and Decpticons." Megatron said.

Optimus Prime found this kind of suspicous. Megatron was their enemy, and you cannot trust your enimes.

"You can trust me...you can...I have changed." Megatron said.

Optimus Prime thought this was VERY suspciuous. Although...it could be true, yet it could be a trap. He'd have to try, if it did turn out to be a trap he could call the Autobots for back up.

"Alright Megatron..." Optimus Prime gave in. He had a feeling this would be bad, but Megatron did seem sincere.

"Follow me then Prime.." Megatron said. Then when Optimus Prime couldn't hear him, he whispered, "Decpticons...I got The Autobots leader on our side...now getting energon cubes will be eaiser.."


	3. Chapter 3teaming up

Soon they arived at the Decpitcon's headquaters.

_"If he's not attacking, he must be serious about us teaming up...although this happened so sudden, I'd better keep my eye on him." _Optimus Prime thought.

"Of course, you probaly know all the Decpticons." Megatron started.

"Yes...because we've been in war for a long time." Optimus Prime said seriously.

"Yes...,but those days are over now.." Megatron said. " I must tell you somthing now...,about the humans.."

"What about them?" Optimus Prime asked defensively.

"Why do we need them if were just trying to get home!" Megatron said.

"Becuase, they are living and we must care about the living things on Earth." Optimus Prime said.

"Yes, but we don't need them if were teamed up.." Megatron explained.

"Well...we probaly don't, but let's not harm them." Optimus Prime said.

"Alright.." Megatron said. _"Well, when YOU'RE around, we won't..."_

Meanwhile a few hours later...

"He should be back by now." Spike said.

"This time you're right Spike." CliffJumper said. "Although he could of called if he was hurt, or had a run into the Decpticons."

"Unless he got killed." Chip said.

"I'll go look for him.." BumbleBee said, then transformed into a car.

"I'll come with." Spike said.

BumbleBee sighed. "Alright...get in.."

The two drove out.

Authoress Note: I want to work on a different story, so this will be on hiatus for a while.


	4. Chapter 4 Teamwork spooked the Autobot

Meanwhile...

"Optimus Prime...we will lead both the groups combind, together." Megatron said." Now we need you to call your Autobot team here."

"Come in Autobots! Come to the Decpticons headqauters imedetly! Leave, Spike,Sparkplug and Chip behind though!" Optimus Prime said.

At Autobots headquaters...

"Oh on he's probaly in trouble!" CliffJumper said. "Come on!"

"What about us?" Chip asked.

"No..., Optimus Prime said to leave you..maybe he dosen't want you to get killed.." Skyfire said. "Now let's go..."

The Autobots transformed and raced off the Decepicon's headquarters.

With BumbleBee and Spike...

Bumblebee got the message.

"Oh no! He could be in danger! It would be more risky to drop you off first, than to bring you back however." Bumblebee said as they drove to the Decpticon's headquarters.

"Will I be able to help you fight?" Spike asked.

"No...it could be dangerous..you're going to hide.." BumbleBee responded.

"But...BumbleBee-" Spike tried to protest.

"Please, stop Spike. I'll already be in trouble with Optimus for going to look for him when he said not too." BumbleBee sighed. "And I also couldn't live with myself it you got killed."

Spike let out a low sigh.

"Spike..." BumbleBee sighed. Soon they were at Decepticon headqauters. BumbleBee transformed out of car form." Stay here..." Then he entered.

"Hi,BumbleBee!" Mirage said in a casual tone.

BumbleBee gave a confused glare. "Prime...what is going on?" He studdered.

"We're celebrating." Said Optimus Prime.

"Celebrating what?" BumbleBee asked nervous.

"We're teaming up." Explained WheelJack.

"You mean...Autobots and Decepticons...TEAMING UP!" BumbleBee was shocked. "Why!"

Then he thought for a second. "Prime...was this your idea?"

"No..It was Megatrons." Optimus Prime said.

"Ma-Megatron?" BumbleBee asked.

"Yes..he finally thought of somthing good." Ratchet joked.

"But...I don't know about this.." BumbleBee shook nervously.

"BumbleBee are you okay?" Optimus Prime asked.

"I-I don't know." BumbleBee stuttered. "I..." Then he transformed into a car and drove away.

"What are we going to do without him?" WheelJack asked.

"It will be fine...he probaly just needs time to understand." Optimus Prime explained.


	5. Chapter 5 Getaway Bee

Bumblebee skidded to a stop infront of Spike, "Spike, get in!" Bumblebee urgered, as he opened his door.

"But-" Spike tried to say, not getting into Bumblebee.

"Now!" Bumblebee yelled. Spike got in and, Bumblebee drove as fast as he could away from the base. Dust blasted from under his tires.

"Those Autobot's logic sensors must be damaged or somthing.." Bumblebee muttered as he drove along the dusty landscape.

"What do you mean?" Spike asked. Bumblebee never meant for Spike to hear that. He didn't want to worry him, but he had to tell him.

"The Autobots and Decepticons have teamed up." Bumblebee said urgently.

"That dosen't sound too bad." Spike said.

"Spike...have you forgoten their our enemy?" Bumbleebee grumbled.

"Well, no...,but this seems like a good thing." Spike said.

"No, it seems suspcious Spike." Bumblebee said. "I think there might be a reason that they didn't want you, Chip or Sparkplug there." They passed the Autobot headquaters. Spike noticed that instantly.

"Wait...we passed the headqauters.." Spike said.

"Yes, I know...I'm taking you far away from here." Bumblebee said. "I can't risk you getting killed."

"How do you know I could get killed?" Spike asked outraged.

Bumblebee was silent for a while as they drove though the sand. It was obvious that this made Bumblebee uncomfterbale. Soon though he answered,

"With them on the Decepticon's side, I suspect them to be evil. I can't belive it. My true leader would never do that." Bumblebee said.

They drove farther and farther in the desert, in dead silence. It was obvious Bumblebee was determind to keep Spike safe, even if it was from their friends. Bumbleebee urptly stopped and opened his door.

"Get out and run, Spike!" Bumblebee panted.

"But,-" Spike tried to say.

"Please,Spike! The Autobots or Decepticons might kill you!" Bumblebee said. He closed his door. "I'll save Chip and Sparkplug I promise!"

And with that, Bumbleebee drove off, leaving Spike alone.


	6. Chapter 6 You didWHAT?

Authoress Note: I would like to thank Wolf Prime, who has suppourted this fan fiction and gave helpful advice. I'm trying to add more narative things to this story.

Bumblebee started to drive back to the Autobot's headqauters to pick up Sparkplug and Chip, so he could keep them safe. He had to hurry, he had a feeling the Autobots would go back to their base soon. Another worse thought went into his mind, as he realized the Dinobots were still there, and Prime could of coummunicated to them about the allience.

He could of stopped dead right in the middle of the desert when that thought occured, yet he still kept going to get to Autobot headquaters. Hoping...HOPING...that the Dinobots didn't hurt Chip or Sparkplug. He would be the most worried if Grimlock got them, since Grimlock wasn't always loyal to the Autobots.

"I hope I'm not too late." Bumblebee said as he transformed out of car form. He hurried into the base and was scared when he saw the Autobots were back, and Chip and Sparkplug were with them. However, they seemed nervous.

"Bumblebee!" Optimus Prime nearly shouted. "Have you seen Spike?" Bumblebee couldn't believe that they cared for Spike. Then he thought, they probaly just want to find him so they can kill him.

"Yes!" Bumblebee growled.

"Bumblebee! Do not yell at your leader." Optimus Prime yelled., then Bumblebee's words sunk in. "Wait...you know where Spike is?"

"Yes, but i'm not going to tell a traitor!" Grumbled Bumblebee.

"Traitor?" Prime sounded hurt. "What are you talking about Bumblebee?"

"Isn't it obvious that the Decepticons are turning you evil!" Bumblebee said with a scowl. He stepped forward.

"Evil? Bumblebee...it's just an allience.." Optimsu Prime tried to explain.

"I'm sorry, but I can't believe that..." Bumblebee grumbled as he stared at his feet. He didn't want to look his leader in the eyes. "That's why I took him far away from here and told him to run, I will do the same with-"

"Wait..you...WHAT!" Optimus Prime sounded outraged at Bumblebee's confession. Bumblebee's head jerked up in surprise and he stared into his leader's worried face.

"You were going to kill him!" Bumblebee yelled.

"...Bumblebee! Megatron promised not to hurt the humans! I still care about Spike!" Optimus Prime yelled. "And I still wouldn't be able to live with myself if he got killed..."

Bumblebee was still unsure and was shooken in fear. He was unsure what to do now.

"Autobots! Transform and roll out! We need to find Spike!" Optimus Prime commanded.

Everyone, including Bumblee transformed into vechicles. They decided to leave Sparkplug and Chip with the Dinobots.

Bumblebee drove past Optimus Prime slightly as they raced out into the desert to find Spike.

"Don't think you won't be punished for this..." Optimus Prime said solemly to Bumblebee.


	7. Chapter 7 Searching for Spike

The Autobots drove through the desert and called out Spike's name. They could tell Optimus Prime was the most worried. He often mumbled "_I hope Spike is okay...If Spike is dead..I don't know what I'll do..."_

Bumblebee started feeling guilt for what he did. He shouldn't have left Spike all alone.

"This is all my fault.." Bumblebee whispered. "And now I'm making Optimus Prime feel horrible."

"Bumblebee.." Said Optimus Prime. "Maybe this is partly my fault as well..I didn't explain the allience to you well enough-"

"I don't trust thoses Decepticons, Prime.." Bumblebee mumbled. He started to speed up to get away, but Optimus Prime caught up to him.

"Bumblebee...we have to trust them, their our allies now..."

"How can you just tell me to trust them, Prime! We have been at war for many years and I was always taught, mostly by YOU that the Decepticons are the enemy. So I can't just accept this, just like that!" Bumblebee grumbled. He drove faster so he wouldn't have to be by Optimus Prime anymore.

Optimus Prime was lost in thought. Was Bumblebee right? How could he adjust to an allience to the enemy? He always thougth Bumblebee would jump at the opurtinity to end the war and get back to Cybertron. He thought any Autobot would. Because,well...it would stop the war...or would it? Could rivarly's still form in an alience? It seemed possible...yet unlikely to Optimus Prime.

He sighed, he had to keep looking for Spike. That was the most important thing at the moment, since he could be...dead... That thought made him shutter in his tires. And...he still wouldn't be able to live with himself if Spike got killed.

"Spike!" Bumblebee yelled out.

"Spike!" Every other Autobot called out.

"Autobots!" Optimus Prime commanded. "We need more help..."

"You mean like the Dinobots?" Bumblebee asked hopefully.

"Bumblebee,...I mean the Decepticons. Their are allies, we can trust them." Optimus responded. "Calling in Megatron! We need your help!"

"Prime? What is it!" Megatron asked in a faux worried tone on the comnicator.

"We need help finding Spike! Bumblebee, abandoned him-" Optimus Prime said.

"I did not!" Bumblebee screeched back.

Optimus Prime ignored him.

"Alright...we'll be right out...we sent LaserBeak and Ravage out." Megatron said through the commuinictor.

While they waited for the Decepticons they kept looking. They also knew Sparkplug would be greatly upset too if Spike was dead. While Bumblebee was searching, Jazz drove up next to him.

"Bumblebee,...you don't seem like the kind of bot who'd abandon someone." Jazz pointed out.

"Jazz! I told you I was protecting him!" Bumblebee said annoyed.

"So...yo think leaving somone in the middle of the desert is protecting them?" Asked Jazz.

"Well, it's better than the Decepticons getting him." Bumblebee mumbled.

"Bumblebee,...how many times do we we have to explain their our allies now!" Jazz said.

"You can keep trying...,but it won't work...why do you trust the Decepticons?" Bumblebee asked.

"Well,.because Optimus Prime does and we can trust Prime."

"Jazz, have you forgotten that the Decepticons are our enemy! Rember all the bad things that have happened because of them! And I don't just mean when Cliffjumper thought Mirage was a traitor!"

"Bumblebee...please litsen!" Jazz pleaded.

Then the Decepticons drove in.


	8. Chapter 8 Traitor

"Auuhg! The Decepticons..." Bumblebee grumbled under his breath.

"Bumblebee!" Ironhide hissed under his breath.

"Megatron!" Optimus Prime said. "Did you find Spike yet?"

"No, but we're still looking for him." Megatron responded. "Laserbeak and Ravage haven't found anything etheir. And I'm surprised that Laserbeak couldn't find him from the air, he's ussually good at scouting from the sky."

"Autobots! Decepticons! We have to still look!" Optimus Prime commaneded. Megatron reinforced this order. It seemed like they were determind to find him...alive...

Bumblebee was still reluctent to trust the Decepticons. He remebered all the bad things the Decepticons did. Getting the Autobots exiled, trying to kill everyone...Yeah,...the Decepticons did not seem like someone that you could trust, let alone befriend! Bumblebee wondered why Optimus Prime did. Could it be possible he was so desperate to end the war that he could fall for a Decepticon trick?...Well, if it was a trick...which Bumblebee was sure it was. Oh well, Bumblebee had to still search.

The Autobots seemed more determind. Well, it seemed that way to Bumblebee. The Decepticons seemed..slow to him, undetermend and slightly mad. This didn't confuse Bumblebee at all. He had a theory. His therory was that the Decepticons were lying. He kept trying to tell everyone this, but it didn't work. For some reason everyone trusted the Decepticons.

_"Desbrete." _Bumblebee thought.

"Spike!" Bumblebee yelled.

"You're one determind Autobot." Starscream said. He was in his jet form, hovering a bit above Bumblebee, enough so he didn't bump Bumblebee.

_"All part of this Decepticon trick!" _Bumblebee thought solemly to himself. "Leave me alone Decepticon! I know Megatron's trick!"

"Oh..what trick?" Starscream asked in mock confusion. Then he realized what tone he was using. He then asked in a voice that could trick anyone (Excluding Bumblebee, of course,) "What do you mean Bumblebee? We're allies now, remeber?"

"Like I'm supposed to belive that..." Bumblebee grumbled under his breath. He drove faster to get away from Starscream. Starscream flew faster to catch up to Bumblebee. Bumblebee was at his max speed, so there was no was escaping Starscream. He was a pretty fast jet.

"Yes you are Autobot- I uhh..I mean ally..." Starscream corrected himself. "And why call us Decepticons like we're nothing? Us Decepticons are superi- I uhh, mean...we're now friends so-"

He was interuppted when Megatron walked over. Megatron took him to the side. To Bumblebee it looked like Megatron was yelling at him. Mostly scoldining. Bumblebee knew what was happening. He knew that Megatron was scolding him for almost blowing their cover. Bumblebee wanted to tell Optimus Prime, but he knew his leader would reject everything Bumblebee said.

Then Bumblebee saw Spike.

"Autobots! I found Spike!" Bumblebee comunicated,

"You forgot the Dcept-" Starscream startedm before Prime interuppted him,

"Autobots! Dcepticons! Come on! Bumblebee found Spike!" Optimus Prime comnicated.

They all followed Bumblebee's location.

"Spike?" Bumblebee asked.

"Bumblebee!" Spike said overjoyed and hugged Bumblebee's hood.

Soon only the Decepticons came up to him. They all transformered back into robot form.

Megatron seemed to give a hand signal to the Decepticons. They all grined evily. Then they got into fighting stances.

"Goodbye, Spike.." Megatron whispered.


	9. Chapter 9 The battle of Truegoodand Evil

"Megatron?" Prime asked confused as he and the Autobots drove up. They transformed out of vhecile mode and all stared at Megatron and the other Decepticons.

"Optimus Prime...err...this isn't what it looks like..." Megatron tried to explain.

"Well Megatron, I'm sure it's exacally what this looks like..." Optimus Prime responded. "You lied to us and are trying to kill Spike.."

"Didn't we agree we didn't need humans?" Megatron asked slyly.

"Yes, but I still care about them...and besides we ALSO agreed you wouldn't hurt them." Optimus Prime responded.

Megatron froze.

"Auotobots! The allience with the Decepticons are off!" Optimus Prime proclaimed. Bumblebee was really happy and glad that Prime now knew the secret that The Dcepticons were keeping. "Autobots!We have to protect Spike and fight the Decepticons!"

The two sides started fighting. It was hard to get used to fighting since they'd been allies for a while. Bumblebee was told to protect Spike so no Decepticon could kill him while the Autobots were desitracted.

_"Well atleast now they belive me..." _Bumblebee thought as he held Spike gently in his hand.

Megatron and Optimus Prime were fighting each other. This was the main conflict in the battle. Prime tried to punch Megatron, but he dodged quickly out of the way. Optimus was determind to win though. Megatron was always the enemy...Bumblebee has been right.

"Decepticons! Retreat!" Megatron commanded. All the Decepticons did not hesitate and transformed. They left the Autobots quickly.

"Bumblebee..." Optimus Prme said nervously as he approched Bumblebee.

"Yes, Optimus Prime?" Bumblebee said a bit more nervous.

"I owe you an apology." Prime responded. "I should of known this was a Decepticon trick..maybe I'm not fit to be leader...maybe...you are."

Bumblebee gave him a genuine look of shock and confusion. He trembled a bit. He was hoping Prime would learn soon that the Decepticons were fooling them, but...most defintly not this!

"N-no...that's not what I want!" Bumblebee said. "You are a great leader...you always put others before yourself and...You'd rather die then have any Autobot die." Bumblebee responded.

Optimus Prime smiled. "Thank you, Bumblebee."

And with that...The Autobots went back to headquaters.

The end.


End file.
